


I Didn't Say Yes

by whisperedcares



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Poetry, Rape Culture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Blame, Sexual Assault, because rape culture is prevalent and real, poetry to cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedcares/pseuds/whisperedcares
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGS, READ TAGSThis is a poem I wrote to cope with something that occurred at my work. It is about sexual assault. If this is a trigger please avoid or read when you are in a safe place with coping skills and/or measures. It's not overly graphic."I didn’t say yes.I didn’t have a chance to say no."





	I Didn't Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes.

**I Didn’t Say Yes**

I didn’t say yes.

I didn’t get a chance to say much at all.

In the dark, the slats of light all to see by,

I see a demon hulking over me.

 

I remember a sweaty woody smell.

I remember being squeezed.

I recall the handprints left behind.

I recall the thoughts of self-blame.

 

I didn’t say yes.

I didn’t have a chance to say no.

 

Not my fault, not my fault, not my fault…

     Was it my fault?

     Did I do something by accident?

     Was it my outfit?

     Was it my social conversation?

     Was it because I smiled?

_What did I do?_

 

I stand there, smiling.

Because inside I’m crying.

And at night I dream,

Of sweaty demons grabbing.

 

I didn’t say yes.

You didn’t ask for consent.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I hope you are well. This is a poem I wrote to cope with something that occurred at work from a coworker. It's short and it was done as a type of self-therapy. I'm in school to be a counselor. This is not the healthiest way to cope, but it's how I continue on. Please, if you have been raped or sexually assaulted, seek help if you need it. If you are tormented from any issue in your daily life seek help. Do not bottle it up. If you feel safe, report it.
> 
> Here is a link to a national hotline called Rape Abuse Incest National Network (RAINN), and they have a 24/7 sexual assault hotline you can call or live chat them: https:// www . rainn . org (remove spaces)
> 
> That out of the way, thanks for stopping by if anyone does. It's hard to not blame yourself or to acknowledge what happened and be able to move forward. I was a victim of sexual assault, but I refuse to feel helpless or stay that way.


End file.
